My Old Life
by katie99jones
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends and she is apart of the Cullens Coven. One day she finds out that Mystic Falls is in danger. All of them leave Forks to travel to Mystic Falls. Is Bella say who she really is? Can they get to Mystic Falls on time? Will her past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, they are part of the Cullen coven. One day Bella finds out there is trouble in Mystic Falls and has to leave Forks. Will she make it in time? Is Bella who everyone thinks she is?  
I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES  
I am sitting in the living room with the rest of the Cullens. Jasper and Emmet were playing video games on the xbox in front of the TV. Rosaline was painting her toe nails and Alice was shopping online on the sofa opposite me. Esme was deciding on how to decorate our next home in New York where we were moving next and Carlisle was reading a medical book on the sofa beside me. My best friend Edward was sitting on the floor in between my legs on the floor while reading a newspaper and I was listening to music.

"I was admiring all of the people around. I was incredibly lucky to have found another place to live and to have found a new family. I hated that I was lying to them but it was for the best. I was being selfish I couldn't let them find out that I was a traditional vampire and they were the cold ones. My past was terrifying they would make me leave. I go "food shopping" every couple of days on my own where I get food. By this I mean get some blood bags from the hospital and drink them before I go home. So, at the moment they think I am human, which I haven't been for nearly 180 years.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I was running around the garden with Damon and Stefan playing football. Damon had learnt it, in the time being in the civil war. "Isabella come inside now" Father shouted. He hated that I played football with my brothers. He wanted me to act like a proper and polite lady. "Isabella, I would like you to present Katerina Pierce. She will be staying with us for a while." I smiled and said "Welcome and Hello Miss Pierce."_

 _"Isabella call me Kathrine" She replied._

 _"Well Kathrine call me Bella" I said. "Would you like to meet my brothers, they are currently in the garden?"  
"I would love to." She replied.  
Kathrine and I walked outside to the garden as I introduced her to my brothers. Their mouths dropped. "Damon, Stefan you can close your mouths now." I said and giggled with Kathrine. _

" _After a few weeks, Kathrine had my brothers wrapped around her little finger. I kept telling her to stop and if she wanted to date one of my brothers she had to choose. Kathrine became very angry and did anything to ignore me. Over this time, I become best friends with Emily Bennet. She was funny and crazy. I absolutely loved her, I would spend every moment with her even when she was working for Kathrine. Later on, Emily told me I was witch. At first, I thought she was joking. The following day she showed me what she could do. She was also a witch, after that we trained every day so I was in control of my powers._

 _One day I was walking home from practicing magic with Emily. When suddenly I was in a head lock, Kathrine had force fed me her blood and snapped my neck._

 _"She told me to leave Mystic Falls because I would end up hurting my brothers. When I woke up Emily was beside me. She told me to bite her and drink her blood. I started to fed on her and had to force myself away, I couldn't attack my friend but her blood was so tasty. We walked back to her house and told me I had lost my powers because I was now a vampire. I couldn't believe it, I would never be able to practise magic again. Suddenly the whole mantle place shook and the plates went everywhere and smashed. Emily and I stared at each other in shock. We both discovered I was half vampire and half witch._

 _After three weeks of researching and me hiding in Emily house. We found out that my biological Dad was a vampire but was a witch before he was vampire and I found out that my mother was also a witch. After a month, I told Emily I had to leave, I couldn't live my life in her house. She understood and we found a spell that made daylight rings. I started my own grimewore I wrote spells in the book that she had taught me over the two months we were together. I left Mystic Falls and started my new life and leaving my old life behind me."_

"In one of your dreams again." Emmet laughed.

"Yeah." I smiled.

I looked down at the paper Edward was reading.

"Give me that." I pulled the paper out of his hands.

"Hey!" He said.

The home phone we had for show started ringing.

We all looked at Carlisle.

"It's for you." I gulped and stood up.

"Hello."

"Long time Bella." Katherine said.

"I thought you were locked in that lovely tomb of yours." I smiled at them all trying to be as quiet as possible as I wished the phone was cordless.

"Hey sis. Got a friend who is Emily's decendent. Lovely detailed diary."

"What do you want?"

"Guess you heard of Stefan over the years."

Laptop. I mouthed to Emmet.

I looked at all the article.

Carlisle was looking over my shoulder.

"He'll snap out of it."

"What in 20 years time. You want that blood on your hands."

"No. No you don't get to do that anyway you never cared before…"

He was silent.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you are the decent sister."

"Yes a very big flaw that I have."

I pinched my nose. I put the phone down.

"So how old are you?"

"23." I said.

"How long have you been 23?" Carlisle asked.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

BELLA

"About 150 years. It's a long and complicated story." I was looking at the bottom of the stairs. "Where the hell are my shoes?" Jasper handed them to me.

"Thanks." I tied my hair up.

"Can you just wait. Where are you going?"

"Virginia." I vampire sped upstairs and ran back down.

"Who was on the phone?" Alice asked.

"My brother." I said.

"Thanks." I smiled and opened the door.

"Wait, we'll come with you." Alice said.

"Um I don't know." I said as I looked at my new family.

"You can tell us your complicated story…"

We had to take two cars. One was mine who had Edward, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle in it. The others were in Rosaline's car.

I was holding onto my steering wheel.

"You did well hide…" Alice said.

"Yeah well."

"What were you going to do when you weren't aging?" Edward asked.

"Really?" I looked at him.

"I was leaving next year." I sighed.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked.

"179."

"So you're about the same age as Jazzy."

"Yeah." I looked at Alice.

"What?" Edward said.

I looked at him. "Nothing."

"Why did you lie to us?" Carlisle asked.

"Because you'd ask question which is happening right now."

"You got something to hide?" Edward asked.

"The only reason I tried to go to school was to see you 5."

"Well that's not freaky…" Alice said.

"I've met some of you before and I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I lived next door to you. You were a cute kid." I said to Edward. I think if he blushed he would.

"Why did you never say anything?" He said.

"Because that was your life then, your kind you get to scrap your life start a fresh… I wanted to give that to you."

"What about me?" Alice said.

I was hesitant.

"You ever been to Virginia?"

"It's sunny." Jasper said.

"That it is…" I smiled in the mirror.

I drove up the drive to the Salvatore boarding school.

I knocked and went to walk in.

"A human lives here?"

"Bella what are you doing?"

"The bitch called."

"Oh yeah." Damon said. "Elena."

"Katherine. Here like I said."

"I'm not Katherine." Elena said.

"Right."

"Come in." She said.

"So, what she was never in the tomb?"

"Yeah." Elena said.

Damon looked at me in confusion.

Damon punched Jasper.

I gasped.

"Damon stops. Stop. Just can I have a word." I said. "Yeah he doesn't remember us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well his kind loses every human memory they have."

"So nothing about your engagement?"

"Shut it. He is married."

"You've got to be joking!"

"It's fine. I like his wife."

"You are not normal Bella what so ever!"

"So, shut up!"

"Yeah. Yeah." We both walked back over.

"How do you know me?" Jasper asked.

Damon looked at me.

"So Stefan changed this place…"

"Bella… What the hell is going on!" Jasper yelled.

"We were friends." Damon lied.

"Bella!" Jasper said.

"Damon was your best friend. You fought together, you came to visit a few times."

"Funny way of showing it…" Alice said.

DAMON

"We had an argument…"

"Over what?" He asked.

FLASHBACK

 _Jasper and I walked down the steps of the house and my sister was sitting down drawing the flowers in front of her._

" _Wow." Jasper said._

" _Bells."_

" _Hi Damon." She stood up. "Bet Stefan is pleased to see you."_

" _This is Jasper. I serve with him." He kissed Bella's hand._

" _How you doin' darling." She smiled at him._

" _I'm good." She giggled as I rolled my eyes._

" _What are you drawing?" Jasper asked._

" _Flowers. Would you like me to show you them?"_

" _Yes please." Jasper helped her up and he followed her to the gardens._

" _Where's Bella?" Stefan asked._

" _With Jasper…"_

 _Jasper was sitting out in the garden watching Bella as she painted. They were both devastated that we had to leave, to back to the war._

" _I'm going to miss you Jasper."_

" _I'm going to miss you too. I'll be back…"_

" _You'll not going to go to Houston?"_

" _No. I want to come here see you." He kissed under her ear._

" _I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."_

" _Are you now?"_

" _Got a problem?"_

" _Jasper you're not here what did my Father say?"_

" _Said he pleased for us. This will be my last tour…"_

 _I stared at him and smiled._

 _.Jasper and `I entered the garden._

" _Where's Bella?" I asked._

" _The garden. Where she normally is." We both walked down the garden._

" _Hi Darlin." Bella's face lit up with delight and kissed her. I shook my head._

FLASHBACK

"We wanted leave at the same time. Then you screwed me over because you never came back."

Edward looked at Bella then at me.

"I am sorry but I did have a good excuse…"

"Yes. Yes. I see that." I had my finger nails digging into my palms.

"So, we were good friends?"

"Yeah. Sorry I have a temper." I said. "A bad one."

EDWARD

"Bella." Edward said. "Can we talk? Outside?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Why is Damon thinking about you and Jasper?" She looked at me. "Engaged."

"Don't tell him Edward please! He's so happy with Alice."

"This is not right, you're asking me to lie to him."

"Yeah well I've managed it for 5 years I'm sure you'll think of something, Edward." She said.

"Why the hell do we find out 5 years later who you are?"

"Yeah well I doing so well." She said.

"Francesca Salvatore… what have we here!" A British guy said.

"Klaus. How are we?"

"Good did my ritual, wonder how long it would take you to com save Stefan."

"Where's Elijah?"

He laughed. "You know where he is!"

Bella looked over at Stefan. You made Stefan turn his humanity off."

"I was bored." He said,

Her nails were digging into her palms like Damon.

"That's fine then if you were bored." She said sarcastically.

I hear a bit of sarcasm in your voice.

"No shit sherlock."

"Okay come on before you do something!"

 _LIKE AND REVIEW_


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARES OR TWILIGHT

BELLA

"Look I'll unndagger him."

"Why you've never done it before?"

"Call me sentimental!"

Klaus walked away from the boarding house.

"Why are you panicked?" Jasper said.

"We just met Klaus."

"Well that's bound to scare anyone." Elena said.

"So, you are the doppelganger? How'd you survive the ritual?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later."

"You bought her." Stefan said.

"No, I thought I'd come for a trip."

"Yeah ok."

I slammed him against the wall. "You might have no humanity but you don't get to talk to me like that or spend your time with Klaus."

"And what Mum?"

"No humanity Stefan wants to play that card okay. Alright. And I am not pissy Damon."

"Hey!" He said.

"I'm not a happy duffy person. Get your act together."

"How old are you lot and you've never played pool." I leant over Alice and pushed the cue to break…

"I potted a ball."

"Yeah the black. You lost." I laughed. "Come on we'll play again."

I felt someone standing behind me. "Yes Klaus."

"Bought you are bourbon. That's still your drink, right?" He gave Alice one.

"Don't be a jerk. You know she doesn't drink."

"Where are they?"

"Where are who?" I said.

"Oh, come on Frankie!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about?"

"Where is my family!"

"I don't know. You said I'd get to see Elijah! So where is he!"

"I don't know! They are gone."

"What? How do you lose a family?" Alice said.

"Hey pixie stay out of it!" Klaus said.

"Klaus leave her alone. Who would want-" I started. "My brother. Come on Alice. Recap on the lessons."

"Where are we going?" She said.

"Home and then I'm guessing we're going on a man hunt."

"Hello?" Klaus was following.

"I want to find them."

I groaned. "Fine."

Klaus stood outside. "You think your brothers would let me inside."

"True!" I said and ran inside.

"Is Stefan here?" I asked Damon.

"No probably tearing someone's head off."

"Sorry. Sorry." I said as I looked at him.

"Frankie!" Klaus yelled.

"Haven't heard that name in years…" He said.

Klaus put the phone on speaker phone.

"Stefan."

"Klaus. Nice to hear your voice."

I looked at Damon. "I want you to send your hybrids out of town…"

"And why would I do that?"

"I will make sure you can never make them again."

"What does that mean?" Klaus said.

We heard Elena groan and scream.

"Stop Stefan! Let me go!"

"Send them out of town or she'll turn and you'll never make any more hybrids."

"They're at a bridge." Alice said.

"Wickery bridge just outside of town. Go."

"Klaus time is ticking."

"Fine. Fine." He yelled.

We heard the tires screeched.

I vamp sped to the bridge.

"Get in the car." I said to Stefan.

"What?"

"I said get in the bloody car Stefan." I screamed.

He walked to the car.

"You alright Elena?" I said.

"I'm fine." She grinned.

"I'll take her home."

"Thanks Alice." She picked Elena up and vamp sped away.

I got in the car with Stefan.

"So, you've got your wish. Destroyed whatever relationship you had with Elena, got rid of the hybrids."

"I don't care."

"Yeah I know you don't."

"Why are you not yelling at me?"

"Because we both know it won't work. All I want from you is Elijah."

"Elijah?"

"`I don't care about the others. Take me to Elijah and I'll let this slide. I can't promise Damon and Elena will."

"Are you going to leave?"

"When you get your humanity back. Sure?"

He groaned and flew his head back.

"I do miss you."

"Wow. Progress. So, Elijah?"

"Next right. You won't be able to get him?"

"What? Why?"

"They are cloaked… I made a deal with the witches."

"I'm a witch?"

"And a vampire!"

"Fine Stefan, but I'm trusting you." I lent on the car waiting for Stefan to come out with Elijah.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 'Damon' flashed up on the screen. I declined the phone call.

I looked up and grinned. I ran towards him and kissed him.

"I can't believe you're here. Did you find them?"

"Yeah I did." I cried. "I love you so much."

"I love you too…" He kissed me.

"You took your rings off." He said.

"Oh no." I undid the chain around my neck and slide my rings off the chain. Elijah took them and put them back on my finger.

"Can we leave now…" Stefan said.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Frank I can't go in…"

"Sad times." Stefan said.

"Just. Wait here…"

"Um Elena. Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Will you invite Elijah in?"

She looked at me.

"Sure. Elijah come in."

"What?" Damon said. "What!"

"Bella wanted her to come in."

"Elijah?" Carlisle said.

"Nice to see you again Carlisle." He shook Carlisle hand.

"You know Carlisle?"

"Yeah he was in the Voltori…"

"I know and what you were with him?"

"What? We own the Voltori thought you knew?"

"No, I didn't!"

"What with the rings?" Alice asked.

Damon looked at me.

"She married Elijah. Isn't this fun… we're related to the Michaelson's."

"No, we are not." Damon snapped. "What the hell Bella?"

"I thought your name was Francesca?"

"It is. I just changed it." I said to Elijah.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. For fun and Damon kept calling me Fran…"

"So what Elijah and Klaus call you Francesca?" Alice asked.

"And Rebekah." Elijah said.

"So, where's my dear brother?"

"No idea but I'm sure I'll get world war III for waking you up."

"Don't worry." Elijah kissed my ear.

Damon made a gagging noise.

"You're such a child." I said to Damon.

"Right I need to go home." Elena said to Damon.

"Yeah. Come on." Damon said.

"So, do you all stay here?"

"We don't sleep." Jasper said.

"Yes of course you don't…" Elijah said.

"Talking of sleep. I'm really tired." He went to follow me.

"You've been asleep for months. You can't tell me your tired."

"No and I wasn't asleep. I was daggered… different thing. I don't want to stay downstairs."

 _LIKE AND REVIEW XX_


End file.
